Throw You a Bone
"Throw You a Bone" is a song by 404 off of the rock opera Campaign. The song details the corruption and moderation of Floyd's presidency, as well as his realization at what he's become. Lyrics You want to ask me now Of what you want from me As if I have not provided Or been all that I could be You don't know anything about Being this important And I know 'cause I was there too And I lacked the knowledge And I know that I said too much And I have not delivered But the country's holding up And you're mere beginners Floyd Rivers is a name they know All the way out in Niger Although I guess they fear it well With all the bombs in the air But hey that's out of my control I'm just here to see it through And they got the dictatorial jitters And our flag is cool, so Now that I'm an older man I see there's no other way to do it So screw it I'm accepted now And if you're lucky then I might just throw you a bone A little handshake there, or a head nod here, and you'll be satisfied If you're lucky then I might just throw you a bone I'll tell you anything to get your progressive annoyance off my ass If you're lucky then I'm gonna have to throw you a bone You don't know anything about what it's like to run a country And if you're lucky then I might just throw you a bone I said I accept trans people, okay? Now stop asking me to fund their healthcare I mean shit, I can't do everything at once What do you want from me Now after all this shit that I've done for you You still complain And I guess it's that way When you've got this fame The conservatives there They're the enemy you know Because after I moved social progress They still hated minorities And you look to me and say "Floyd, you've been against us every step of the way You've never supported us No matter what you say" Well, that's bullshit, I said I don't hate minorities So, I'm like one step ahead, right? And then I deported more immigrants And killed countless African civilians, oh god Okay, so that's just some ways That I was against you, but I did fund Planned Parenthood So like that's something right? Oh, okay And the system remains the same The rigging of wealth works the same way But now I'm top of it And I raised corporate taxes a little So I guess you're lucky cause I just threw you a bone This corporatocracy is a tad less corporate this time around If you're lucky then I might just throw you a bone I don't want to hear you tell me about fossil fuels and the world is ending If you're lucky then I'm gonna have to throw you a bone Because I kinda did a little bit there when I said I'd drive an electric car If you're lucky then I might just throw you a bone I caved to the other side like a million times but I didn't cut Social Security! So that's pretty good, if you ask me Three and a half years in the making Man, it sure took a long, long time And I changed a lot of personal goals But I just had a change of mind And also a change of wallet Man, I guess I was right from the start Money sure shoots to the system And it gave me a change of heart But it was sincere, I swear It was sincere, I swear It was sincere, I swear I swear that they made me this way But how did I change so much so fast? I beat the country down I let all of my supporters down I let my fucking father down I let the money take me down And drag the country with it Despite what it had wanted To be put out of its fucking misery No revolution coming God, what have I done?! Let myself degrade! Allow myself to be moderate In a time that needs great change! They said "Floyd's a communist!" And it got to my fucking head To make up for false images I have become conservative And ask a dying man Who needs to be cured If moderation is beneficial And he'd think it's understood That the last thing that he needs Is to walk backwards on bended knees And yet I stood in front of my country And said "you won't get what you please" Do not count on those who need you Do not count on us We'll use you Category:Songs